


Donald Trump Kills a mexican

by tree_theodore



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_theodore/pseuds/tree_theodore
Summary: Donald Trump Kills a mexican





	Donald Trump Kills a mexican

Once upon a time there was a stupid mexican that said, "i'm gonna jump off a cliff!'

So Donald trump said, "if you put your parachute on the ground at the bottom of the cliff and grab it when you hit the bottom it'll save you."

so the Mexican ran to the bottom of the cliff and put down his taco parachute. Then he called his friends with a can and a string and said, "kjgfujnb". (wich is Mexican for 'come watch me!') then he jumped off the cliff and turned to sludge when hit the bottom. He poured over to his taco and…BOOM! He turned back into a Mexican.

When trump saw this he stopped laughing, pulled out his A-gauge shotgun, and said, "He may be stupid enough to survive that, but he won't survive this!" With that he shot the Mexican and waited for the dust to clear. All that was left was a crater where the Mexican was.

Donald Trump smiled, he had killed his first Mexican!

Sonic the Hedgehog pulled down his binoculars in disbelief. Trump had killed the Mexican the second season started!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever actually finished, i hope it's not too bad.  
> No, I'm not racist.


End file.
